


Gentle Promises

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Ed knelt in front of the grey stone. It had the name, and the date, and a loving inscription, but it would never make up for what had been lost. Just like their mom's. It was cold, and hard, and would always feel hollow.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 32





	Gentle Promises

Ed knelt in front of the grey stone. It had the name, and the date, and a loving inscription, but it would never make up for what had been lost. Just like their mom's. It was cold, and hard, and would always feel hollow. 

"I'm sorry," Roy said, voice coming from right behind Ed's ear. 

"If you say that again I'm going to hurt you," Ed said. 

"Fair enough," Roy said. Ed heard him lean back a bit and sigh. "He's worth missing."

"There's people who aren't?" Ed glanced over his shoulder.

"Not everyone is worth it. Depends on who you are. Alphonse is worth missing."

Ed dragged his eyes back to the headstone. They'd spent so much time in Central that Al told him to bury him here. Made Ed promise, a pale and thin face that looked too much like their mother's for Ed to handle it. 

_"Weekly visits? Please? For as long as you're in town."_

_"Of course, Al. Anything for you."_

_"Then don't forget to be happy."_

Ed swore to himself he'd keep at least one of those promises. 

"He made me promise something right before he died," Roy said. "Said he'd haunt my ass if I didn't."

Ed snorted. "What?"

"That I'd take care of you."

Ed spun around, staring at Roy. Roy wasn't looking at him. 

"I intend to, by the way."

Ed snorted again, turning back to the headstone. 

"I'm going to start now."

Ed heard Roy stand up, then felt hands on his shoulders. "C'mon, you need to eat."

"No I don't."

"Whatever you want, as long as you eat it."

Ed grumbled and looked out over the graveyard. 

"He said weekly and I heard it as clearly as you did," Roy said. "Now stand up. You can't get here next week if you die of starvation."

"It'd take longer than that," Ed muttered, but he stood up.

Roy took his hand and led him down the row, out of the graveyard and to the street. 

"Whatever I want?" Ed asked, staring at the passing cars. 

"Yes." 

"I want an apple pie."

"Then we'll get apple pie."

It wouldn't happen quickly, but the world would get lighter. Ed took a deep breath. Pie. Pie was a start.


End file.
